Suzanne
|deathcause = Suzanne is stabbed in the head by Alex after she was bitten on the neck by a zombified Marcus.|death = Part 14|appearedin = Part 1 - Part 14}} Suzanne is a character in the Flight 462 web-series from AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is portrayed by Lisa Waltz Biography Background Nothing is known about Suzanne's life before the outbreak, except that she was a passenger on Flight 462 during the time of the outbreak. Flight 462 Suzanne is one of the passengers on Flight 462 who tries to calm her husband down when he gets agitated about the flight being grounded, challenging Deirdre about it. She is successful in getting Marcus to take his seat. As the plane takes off and begins ascending into the sky, Suzanne comforts her husband who is vomiting into a paper bag. As Deidre hands out drinks to the passengers, she asks for vodka on the rocks, but requests for a second bottle, to which Deidre kindly complies. As Marcus falls ill, he rushes to the bathroom. Alex questions her about his illness, which she tries to pass off as reflux, something that runs in his family. However, Alex continues to press the wife about his sickness, to which she snaps at Alex, telling her to mind her own business if she is not a doctor. Suzanne tirelessly pleads her husband to exit the bathroom. She is asked to move away from the restroom by Deirdre, who begins knocking on the door beckoning Marcus to come out. Suzanne begins to become worried when they get no response from Marcus, who is still locked in the bathroom. She is horrified at the sight of her frail husband, who comes crashing out of the restroom after Deirdre unlocks it. After Deirdre reveals she can't feel Marcus' pulse, she panics and pleads with Deirdre to save him. She becomes even more distressed after hearing that the flight will be rerouted to Los Angeles, insisting that Marcus requires a doctor immediately. Like the rest of the passengers, she is shocked to discover that Marcus has been injured. Alex insists that Deirdre tie Marcus down, much to Suzanne's disapproval. She sobs tearfully over Marcus as the flight attendant performs defibrillation. Suzanne is shocked as she witnesses Marcus spring to life and attack his fellow passengers. She is relieved after Anthony manages to lock Marcus in the bathroom again. Whilst sobbing at the toilet door, Anthony attempts to comfort her about her husband, and asks her to get away from the door. She states that she wants to tell Marcus that he loves him. He tells her that he is sick, he asks him to help him but Alex says that there is nothing they can do for him. She wants to tell Marcus she loves him and tries to open the door but is stopped by Anthony and Alex. After they move away she tells him to move away from the door. When Anthony says, "Take a seat.", Alex discovers that Suzanne won't sit. Suzanne says she doesn't hear anything. She begins to open the restroom, but Alex says he's dead, Suzanne denies what Alex had said, and pushes Alex, opening the door and gets bitten in the throat by her undead husband. As Anthony and Alex struggle with an undead Marcus, Suzanne can be seen wounded on the floor in the background. Suzanne is seen alive, however breathing heavily, until she gets stabbed in the head by Alex. Anthony sees this as a murder but Alex explains that she has "saved" her. Appearances Image gallery References fr:Suzanne Category:Characters Category:Webisodes